A New Dawn
by xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married, but many things happen before and after that. I suck at summaries so please read. I promise the story is much better. Set after Eclipse. ExB Rated T for what may come up.
1. Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I wish, but that stupid genie quit on me after I told him that I wanted to be her. **

**A/N 2: This is told in Alice's and Bella's point of view. I absolutely love the way Alice thinks. She has a childish mind, and she sticks to it. She does act grown up sometimes though. Bella is like the character that is so easy to know. She is so stubborn though. I am like that also. I will let you know when I change the point of view. Also, some of the parts are used from the first chapter of the new book. For example, Bella doesn't know where Jacob is and don't get me started on Charlie.**

ALICE

I needed to get to Bella's house soon. She was about to get married, and I needed to talk to her. I knew she was nervous. She didn't want to do this, but stupid Edward said that he would only change her if she married him. She agreed. Today was the day she was supposed to tell Charlie, as if that isn't enough to get nervous about. Charlie had some very intense opinions on her getting married. He didn't know about the Cullen's being vampires or the way that Bella feels about Edward.

I finally gave up. I went to Bella's house. When I knocked on the door, Charlie answered. He looked really unhappy.

"Hello, Alice, nice to see you here. Maybe you could talk some sense into Bella about getting married." He seemed upset, of course. I didn't think that this was going to be smooth.

I tried to answer honestly. "Actually, Charlie, I think that she deserves to be married. I also think that you are giving her too much about it. She will be safe. Edward has pretty intense opinions about her. She feels the same way."

Charlie walked off, mad because I told him that. Edward threw me a warning glance, but I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Finally, he asked to see me alone. Bella said okay, a phrase that I wouldn't have hoped she would have said. Edward was going to be pissed. He would probably hate me for this.

"What were you trying to do? You know that Charlie is already furious. You just added more to it. Thanks." He voice was acidic on the last word. He seemed to be as frustrated as I was the whole day when I wanted to know what was going on.

"I just wanted to know what happened. Charlie seemed to be even more furious than before. I also wanted to talk to Bella about some arrangements. I wanted to give her the guest list." I just shrugged and headed toward Bella.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you alone?"

"Um… sure." She looked at Edward, and he just shrugged.

I pulled her to a corner and started telling her everything. "Okay. Here is the guest list. Give it back to me tomorrow so I can make the invitations. Your wedding is set for July 30. It gives me enough time and it is before your deadline." In fact, July 30 is only a month away. I figured I needed to make it quick. The wedding is going to be beautiful.

"Thanks, Alice."

I just nodded and went back to Carlisle's Mercedes. I had a lot of work to do.

When I got into the house, all eyes were on me, literally. They all wanted to know what I was up to and how Charlie took it.

"Charlie is fine. He is angry, but did you expect anything else? He tried to get me to persuade Bella that marriage isn't right, but I told him my mind." I did this to watch their faces; they were shocked. I just continued. "I told him that Edward and Bella feel strongly about each other and that they should get married. Of course, he was mad even, but I didn't really care. Edward was mad at me for coming, but I had to drop off some things to Bella."

"Is she going to be fine, honey?" Esme said. She was so worried about Bella that it made me laugh. I just nodded and eyed Jasper. He put a new wave of serenity in the room.

I went back to my room; Jasper followed. He followed me a lot of places, except Bella's. He was still upset about what happened awhile ago. He also didn't want to hear all of the girl things Bella and I talked about. They weren't bad; he just didn't like to watch me giving her a 'makeover' against her will.

"So, is Charlie mad at you for saying that?"

"I don't know. He just walked off. I had to, though. Now I feel so bad about it, but they deserve to be together. If Charlie doesn't like it, oh well. He is going to have to live with it."

"You did the right thing."

"How will I know?" I really felt bad now. Why couldn't my emotions come before?

"Trust me." He put a new wave of serenity in me. He was holding me, so it came on easier. I loved when he did that. It made me forget all of my problems. Usually, he didn't do it often. Since we have had Bella around, it has been happening often. He often has to calm her down. She gets too freaked out sometimes, and Jasper is the only thing that will make her feel better. He hated doing it, but he had to. I just drifted off to my visions about random things. It calmed me more.

BELLA 

After Alice came, Edward was keyed up and Charlie was mad. Alice really made Charlie mad because he didn't have another opinion to back up his side. He told me that I had to call Renee. I was nervous, but Edward just played with my hair. It calmed me down. Renee just said okay. She didn't want me to do that, but she said she knew it was coming. I went over the guest list while Edward was away. It was really simple. She invited no werewolves…

With the word werewolves, my mind went to overdrive. I thought about Jacob and how much I missed him. He was like my sun. Using the past tense hurt me. Charlie wasn't in on that secret either. He wasn't in on many. Jacob was busy running around as a werewolf somewhere. He left knowing that I was going to turn into a 'filthy bloodsucker'. I wanted him back with the way I love him, but I cannot live without Edward. Charlie was mad at Billy for not caring about Jacob. Billy knew everything I knew: Jacob was fine and he was a werewolf. Charlie just knew him as a boy. He didn't know that he was also part of the problem last year with the wolves.

Edward jumped back in my window, and everything seemed to go fine. He was wondering why I was so down, but I refused to tell him. He didn't like Jacob at all. Werewolves and vampires weren't friends. They were both my friends.

"Will you please tell me what you are thinking?" He said, an edge to his voice. "It's hard not knowing, but you not telling me…"

"Fine, but you're going to be mad. I was thinking about Jacob." He did get mad. His cold body turned to stone under me. I froze too, a reaction to him freezing.

"Bella, why must you worry about him. He's fine. He doesn't like the choices you have made, but he will be okay. I don't like the choice that you have made of turning into a monster, but I am okay. He will get over it. You never did tell me…"

"What?"

"Did he ever imprint on you?"

"He said he didn't. I thought you would know. Did he try to keep that out of his head?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me."

I was shocked. I thought he knew. Jacob must have been so mad at himself for that that he tried to keep it a secret.

Thanks to me, it was out. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He wasn't coming back.

Edward then tried to get me to go to sleep. He said that I needed to rest because a lot of things happened today. He sang my lullaby, and I obeyed his words. I drifted.


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Wedding

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**A/N: That stupid genie never came, so I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Alice

Everything was set for the wedding. Well, I would hope so because the wedding was today. Everything was perfect. Bella would hate it, but I went... overboard. (Surprise!) Everything in the church is set up; every single inch is covered. Bella and Edward said they wouldn't talk to me for a century if I went overboard. I hope they didn't mean that too literally. If they did, oh well. They shouldn't have let me do it.

I also went by Bella's house. She was depressed. I told Edward he couldn't stay with her last night, and they were both mad. Is it so bad of me to go by customs? Charlie left to go by Carlisle's. All of the guys (including Edward) were getting dressed over there. Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Renee, and I were getting dressed here. We all dressed up Bella. She seemed to be out of it. Rosalie helped surprisingly. I thought that Rosalie didn't want to help because she was dreading this day. She didn't have any aversion to Bella as a sister, but she wanted someone to not change her. Of course, that was inevitable. Edward was going to change her anyway. That was the promise. Esme helped with Bella's hair while Rosalie and I did Bella's cosmetics. All the vampires had to leave before Bella was finished because of Edward. We knew he was picking our brains for any information about it; I could see it. Luckily, we kept our thoughts hidden. Renee had to finish up with Bella.

Bella

I was having my Anne of Green Gables visions yet again. Everyone seemed to realize that I was out of it. I was put into a beautiful dress. I looked like I could stand next to Edward. I didn't know for sure since Alice is bizarre when it comes to these kinds of things. She wouldn't let me see Edward last night or this morning. I was having withdraws. It seemed like Edward had left me again. He wasn't there when I woke up from a dream about Jacob and Sam. Well, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. It was like the hole was there in my chest again. Luckily, this time, I wouldn't have to save Edward from the Volturi. I would only have to walk down the aisle with shoes that were a death trap, say my vows that Alice made me personalize, (she said that the vows were for humans and that the word forever means something different), and repeat after the minister. Then, Edward would have to fulfill his side of the deal. That would be the part that I was looking forward to. All of the wedding stuff was a prerequisite for what would happen next. He would change me as soon as we got off of our honeymoon, the one request that I came up with. Edward said that we could wait for that, but I gave him the excuse that he gave me: It won't be human after. He agreed with poor grace, since I was finally right.

Renee finally let me look in the mirror once she was done. I was someone that looked like a runway model. I would look nice next to Edward if Alice didn't get to him. Knowing her, she probably did.

Finally, we were ready to go. Renee agreed to drive me to the wedding. She didn't know why Alice or Esme couldn't do it, but none of us was at liberty to explain that they were vampires and Edward could read people's minds. We wouldn't be going to a wedding; we would be going to a mental hospital.

Renee didn't talk much, which was very weird. Usually, she was the verbose one. She had a sad tone, but it was covered up with a happy façade. It was probably just pre-marriage sadness, but I wasn't going to tell her anything. It would break her heart to know that I could see through it.

When we got to the church, Alice was there with Rosalie and Esme. They seemed like they were in a hurry. I guess they wanted me to see Edward before their thoughts gave me away. I liked that idea. I would get to see Edward sooner.

Of course, I was wrong. They wanted to take pictures of us girls and then show me to Edward in the flesh. They would wait a long time, it seemed.

Alice

Bella really wanted to see Edward; I could see it in her eyes. Unfortunately for her, I didn't want her to see him. It was against tradition. We took pictures. That was fun! I had a blast. I made Bella smile by telling her to think of Edward. After that, she smiled. Unfortunately, we wouldn't be able to take pictures with Bella and Edward until after the wedding. He couldn't see her until she walked down the aisle covered in flowers with Charlie.

I could tell Edward was getting madder at me than he was when I told him we were going by customs. He wanted to see her, now. He was planning mean things to do to me in his head. Unfortunately, I could see those images. I loved my "brother," but he can get on my nerves. In the middle of taking pictures, he was thinking about humming cars at me and playing baseball with me as the ball. I was going to give him a piece of my mind, now.

_Why can't you just stop? You have wanted this to happen- well not the aftermath, but the wedding part. We are actually following all the customs because we are bizarrely moral vampires. Why can't you just get it over with and stop aggravating me? I am trying to take pictures and make this wedding perfect. I don't have time for you to be messing me up with visions when I have fifty million things on my mind. PLEASE STOP!!  
_  
I think that that shut him up. Well, it made him stop thinking about mean things to do to me. I was happy - for the moment. Edward stopped and nothing seemed to happen so far. Knowing Bella, she would fall in the middle of the aisle looking at Edward. I know that Emmett will get a kick out of it. He would probably start bursting out laughing and ruining the wedding that I planned my heart out on.

When it was almost time for the wedding music to play, it seemed like Bella was thinking of sick things. I started cringing at the sight of my brother and her in a suite, all alone. Eww... There was just a new definition to the word sick. I, unfortunately, was the lead example. If I could have, I would have barfed. Instead, I just cringed as the 'movie' that I would never pay for no matter what was playing.

Then, the wedding music chimed into my thoughts, causing them to disappear immediately.

Bella

Oh my gosh, I was so nervous. I wanted to make this day perfect. I didn't care for this to happen, but it meant so much to the love of my life. For me, it just meant more public eyes on me, causing me to embarrass myself. I just hope I won't trip or run into a pole. Emmett would make fun of me. I would also make Alice mad. After all, that she put into this wedding, I went and made it my personal life. Could I, just for one day, try to be more careful? I know that Edward would help me and so would Charlie. I just didn't want to be the laugh of the town, even when I was about to leave. Forever. Also, I couldn't wait for this day to be over. Edward and I would go to the suite that "Carlisle and Esme" was renting. It was really Alice, but she had everyone under the impression that it was her parents. Edward and I would then be alone. We would have the whole suite to ourselves to do stuff. I searched for Alice. I saw her in a corner, cringing at something that was real in its own way, but it wasn't the overdone hallway that Alice wouldn't let me out of.

The wedding music started playing just then, and I knew that this was the cue to walk down the aisle with my father.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**A/N: That genie is nowhere to be found. He still owes me a wish… I am not Stephenie Meyer until I find that genie…**

Alice

I knew that Bella was so nervous. It seemed like she was about to throw up. I hope not because I will be mad. She would ruin all the decorations…

It seemed like everyone that we invited showed up… well, not everyone. There was one person that Bella didn't know about that was invited- Jacob Black. As much as the family hated that dog, we had to invite him. He meant the world to Bella. Well, Edward does now, but he did… at one point when my stupid brother decided to move in order to cause Bella no pain. Obviously, Jacob wasn't going to show up because I could see the wedding perfectly. If he would've, the wedding would disappear.

Bella

I was about to puke. I was so nervous because everyone would be looking at me. Charlie grabbed my arm and walked me down the aisle.

The walking part seemed like it took forever. I guess I was too nervous. It seemed like everyone I knew was there. Alice went overboard (surprise, surprise!), but I was thankful for it. This would give everyone and me the proper goodbye. They would know that I was with Edward somewhere.

I remember that time when Alice said that I would thank her for the wedding. I told her that I thought I would never see the day that I would bet against her, but it happened. I was wrong. I needed to thank her for this.

Finally, Charlie and I stopped by Edward. He was amazing. I, luckily today, could stand by him and it looked right. I was lucky that Alice didn't get to him. It was vow time, so I listened to his vow first.

"Bella, I, Edward Cullen, promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. You are like my own angel that I don't deserve. I have hurt you time and time again, but you still loved me like nothing happened. I know I don't deserve you, like you think that I am a dream. Well, if that's the case, I hope you never wake up. I remember when I was young. I always wanted to find the right girl for marriage. When I found you, I knew that you were the right girl. You were the person I wanted to spend my life with. You were that meteor in my sky. After I met you, everything was laid out. I wanted your hand in marriage, knowing that my eyes will never adjust to the brightness of your meteor. Today, I finally got all that I was asking for. I promise to love you forever. I want to laugh with you and to cherish you for as long as I live. You are the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Once he said the first few lines, I was crying. I knew that he meant every word he said. He wanted me just like I wanted him - forever. It took me a second to realize that I was supposed to say my vows now. I felt extremely unsure about mine.

With teary eyes, I started my vows. "Edward, I remember when I moved to Forks with permanency. It seemed like a nightmare from the deepest pit of Hades. I hated the rain, and I wanted the sunshine back. Then I met you. You seemed to raise my nightmare up to a dream that was the highest of all others. You still feel like a dream. It seems like you are too right for me to even be here. You wanted me already forever. I think that it is time that I say the same thing. I know I've said it before, but I want you forever. If it is a dream, I never want to wake up. I want to stay here forever. I want to be in your arms and rejoice with you when times are happy. I want to try to raise you up when you fall. I want to be that person that you will always love. You will always be that person for me. I promise to love you forever."Edward seemed to be crying tearless sobs of happiness. Even Alice seemed to be satisfied. Esme and Carlisle, off to the side, seemed to be crying also. Of course, they were tearless, but it still meant something. I took a glance at Charlie and Renee. They both seemed to be crying also. Even all of my friends were crying.

As that finished, it was time to say 'I do'. Of course, after our vows, we knew what each other would say. We just had to hear it again.

The priest chimed in, "Edward Cullen, do you take Bella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Edward said it through the tearless sobs, "I do."

"Bella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?"

I responded with a simple "I do", which was all I could get out.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her/him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Edward smiled at the last part. "I do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her/him, for so long as you both shall live?"

I responded with another "I do."

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

Edward fit his voice with mine. "We do."

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

We once again said, "We do."

"Time for the rings," the priest announced.

Just then our ring-bearer, Jasper, brought out the rings. He didn't look too happy, considering he was ring-bearer, I knew why.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Edward said this as he placed Elizabeth Masen's ring on my third finger of my left hand. Now, it was mine. It will forever be mine.

"I will wear this ring as a symbol of my heart and my commitment. Thank you for everything." I smiled as I went to get my ring for him (of course Alice picked it out.)

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." I was lucky that Alice didn't make us personalize these vows. She just made sure that they fit our personality.

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Thank you. I will forever wear this ring as my commitment to you."

I smiled, completely out of my mind. I loved him, and now, it seemed like he was mine forever. The priest hasn't even said the words yet.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yay! We were finally each other's. Well, we were before, but now we have it on paper.

Edward and I kissed each other passionately. It wasn't like any other kiss. This one had meaning. Everyone cheered for us as Edward and I started to walk down the aisle hugging each other.

Alice

Oh my gosh! Everything was perfect. Now, I had the reception and the pictures to worry about. Most importantly, Bella was soon to be my sister! I am so excited.

"Esme!" I yelled as I seen her get up from crying in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4: Speeches

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**A/N: I think that you know it by now: I don't own the wonderful creations of Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N2: Enjoy! Please review! **

Alice

Okay, everyone was in the limos that I ordered. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were in one limo. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I were in another. Charlie, Renee, and Phil all decided to take Renee's car back to our home. The reception was supposed to be there.

I had about a million and two things to worry about as I was in the limo. I knew that Edward could hear my thoughts because he tensed at some parts. On others, he was merely playing with Bella's hair. He seemed to do that a lot. I guess they didn't want to kiss in front of Jasper and me.

Bella

Edward seemed to tense up while he was playing with my hair. It was unusual, but I think I liked it. He played with my hair the whole time. Since Alice and Jasper were in the limo, we didn't kiss. I would have loved that though.

Alice seemed to be in thought as we were riding to the reception. I don't know if it was because she had a lot of things planned, or if it was because of something that Edward and I were doing. We didn't do much, so it had to be the only other option.

When we got to the reception, everything was decorated. Alice had outdone herself. I would have to thank her even more.

Alice

When we got to the reception, I pulled Bella to the side. I needed to do her make-up. It was fortunate that the make-up was waterproof, but it wasn't Bella proof. Bella seemed to have some effect.

I was really lucky that everyone that was supposed to set up did his or her part. I did the decorations, but I had to go to the wedding. I hired people for catering, music, and ice sculptures. They really did a phenomenal job at this. I would have to tip them…

Dinner was real simple to me. I didn't eat, but everyone else seemed to love the food. There was a lot of it. I would have to make sure that I thank them.

Bella

Emmett, the best man, stood up and grabbed the microphone to do a toast after the first course was served. He didn't seem nervous, though he made me. Jasper made me overjoyed as I was thinking about Emmett embarrassing me.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention? I would like to say a few words about the two people that have brought us here on this very joyous day. I'm Emmett Cullen, Edward's best man and favorite brother." Emmett smiled at Jasper. Jasper appeared to smile back, but Esme seemed like she was going to have a few words for him. Emmett just continued. "First, I would like to thank Bella's parents, Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. Thank you for being here on this very special occasion. I would also like to thank everyone who stood in the wedding today. The bridesmaids, Esme Cullen and Rosalie Hale couldn't have a better maid of honor than Alice Cullen. The groomsmen are Jasper Hale and Carlisle Cullen. Let's give them a round of applause. I think that you all can agree that they are all beautiful, but the two most beautiful people are the newly couple. Let's give a standing ovation to the new couple, Edward and Bella Cullen."

As Emmett said Bella Cullen, a huge smile lit my face. All of the Cullen's were smiling at me, knowing my reaction. Emmett just continued.

"Okay, time to be serious. This is the part where I get to describe how I know the groom. Other than being Edward's brother, there are many things that bond us together as brothers. For me, this is going to be fun! I think that they chose me as best man because I am the only one who would be stupid enough to get up here and talk about them while keeping the audience in check. This is the part where I get to describe each of them. I have to say that I don't know Bella as personally as Edward does, but I do know that she is a little predictable. She is so clumsy that she falls every two seconds. She has had so many injuries that I quit counting. It's always during big events. For example, she had a broken leg for prom and a broken hand for graduation. Today, she hasn't fallen yet, which is insane. Keep up the good work. Other than that, Bella is very sweet and very caring. She reminds me of Esme." Esme just smiled from ear to ear when Emmett said this. She seemed to think the same way. I was blushing because of my injury speech.

"Edward on the other hand is someone that I do know very well. He also knows me very well. It seems like he can read my thoughts somehow." Emmett threw a smile at Edward. He returned it. "If I do know only one thing, it is that Edward is like the best person someone like Bella could have. He is really generous, and he cares so much. He can also help her when she falls down. He also has a great sense of music and humor. I think that they make the perfect couple. They really do care for each other in unimaginable ways."

Edward has changed with Bella in his life. Before Bella, he was just living life. Now, he has life in him. He is much happier; he has hope and fear. Just think for a second. If Bella hadn't moved to Forks, a nightmare in her opinion, this would have never happened. They would never be together, nor would they be celebrating their wedding.

"I remember that day when they met. Edward used to pick us up after school with his Volvo. He was late that day, and we wondered why. Nevertheless did he go to the front office to try to get a schedule change; he couldn't be by Bella." Emmett laughed with the rest of the audience.

"Another memory is the first time Bella came to our house. Alice came in and asked if we wanted to play baseball. We went that night, not thinking anything of it. Bella left that night because Edward 'drove her crazy'. She went home to Phoenix and broke her leg falling down stairs. She has had so many accidents.

"Okay, I think that I have said enough for one wedding speech. Either that or I have embarrassed them both enough. I want to say that I really appreciate being the best man. Thank you.

"I propose a toast. To the years of laughter, love, and consideration that the new couple will have. Also, to Bella and Edward. Cheers!"Everyone raised their glasses to toast for Edward and I. Usually, I didn't like the attention, but I loved it today.

Emmett got back on the microphone. "I want to introduce the maid of honor, Alice Cullen."

Alice

I came up on stage after Emmett introduced me. I wanted to tell Bella and Edward how much they were meant to be together. "Thanks, Emmett. Good evening. I'm Alice Cullen, the maid of honor. I am also Bella and Edward's wedding planner and Bella's best friend. She is really beautiful today. Being Bella's best friend in Forks has taught me a lot. For example, Bella has showed me what true love is. Bella's love for Edward is definitely true. Their love couldn't break by absence, distance, or time. It has changed them in a way beyond repair.

"Other than that, the thing that I love the most is watching my best friend marry my demon of a brother. The best part is being their maid of honor. This is so better than the road trip to Vegas that we were planning! Thank you for letting me plan the wedding and being your maid of honor.

"Please raise your glasses and join me in a toast congratulating Bella and Edward." Everyone raised his or her glasses to join Alice. "To love, laughter, and happily ever after. Congratulations! Next is Carlisle Cullen. Please welcome him to the stage."

Bella

Alice's speech was great. She is my best friend in Forks. Jacob was, but he is such a brat.

Carlisle came up next. He seemed like he was really uncomfortable. He started anyway.

"Thank you. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Edward's father. On behalf of Esme and I, we would like to welcome you to my son's wedding. He has definitely come a long way since I first saw him cradled up. He was so beautiful. Now, he is off to his honeymoon and is beautiful as ever. I think that he has chosen a perfect bride. She is so great for him. He needs her the same way that she needs him. I couldn't think of a more perfect couple." He looked down at Esme. "Esme, would you like to say anything?" Esme just came on stage.

"Hi. I'm Esme, Edward's mother. I would like to say that I am extremely excited about today. We have been waiting for Edward to find his perfect match. Bella, I welcome you into the family with open arms. You truly feel like a daughter to me already even though you are now my daughter-in-law. Charlie and Renee, you have really made a great person. I can't wait to talk to you two as my daughter-in-law's parents. This is so great! Anyway, I am finished. Shall we?" Esme looked at Carlisle as they raised their glasses.

"To Bella and Edward." Everyone else drank, but Edward and his family had a covering over their glasses to make it look like they drank.

Carlisle then spoke up again. "Ladies and gentlemen, you may eat and then we will do the other speeches and start to dance."


	5. Chapter 5: More Speeches

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**A/N: If I owned Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, would this story be here? Does that answer your question?**

**A/N 2: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x. She is the greatest beta someone could ask for. Thanks again!**

Bella

After the first set of speeches was over, everyone ate. Since it was Alice who planned the wedding, there was a wide array of food to select from. There was food from everywhere in at least the state of Washington. The Cullens didn't eat because they didn't eat anything on a table that used silverware. Instead, they shoved their food into the napkin bit by bit. I was amazed at how it looked like they were actually eating!

After the food, the new embarrassment began. This shouldn't be so bad. It was only Charlie and Renee, Edward, and me who had to do speeches. The embarrassing part was going to be my speech. I didn't know what to say. I researched in on the internet after the gleeful Charlie kicked Edward out, but before he sneaked back into my room. Alice came on stage to announce that it was time for another round of speeches. She then announced Charlie and Renee.

Charlie seemed uncomfortable on stage. He began anyway.

"If you don't know me, I am Charlie Swan, Bella's father. This is Renee Dwyer, Bella's mother. We are very excited to welcome you to this beautiful wedding for our daughter. "Okay, I don't know how to begin this at all. Alice has just told me that I had to come on stage and give a speech with Renee. I guess I'll start with her when she moved with me. I was very awestruck by her decision. I didn't know what to think of it. When she was fourteen, she put her foot down and said that she didn't want to spend the summer in Forks. Three years later, she decides to move to Forks permanently. Though I was confused, I said that it was fine. I didn't know what I got myself into, though! Bella has treated me like a child. She cooked, cleaned, and did the laundry while I watched TV. She seemed to get it done faster than I ever could.

"Bella is now going off with Edward, who I must say is a great guy that Bella deserves." Edward chuckled at this, knowing that it was just Charlie's nerves that caused him to say that. I kicked him under the table while Alice gave our table a very furious look.

"I will miss her, but I will also know that she is somewhere, hopefully doing the right thing. I will miss you, Bella."

Renee took the microphone from him, crying already. "Bella, I am going to keep this short and simple. I hope you have a great time with Edward. We can already see that he completes your life perfectly. We wish you two the best of luck in all your future endeavors."

When Renee was done saying what she wanted to say, everyone raised their glasses while Renee and Charlie said "To laughter, love, and happiness."

After that, it was traditional for the bride and then the groom to give the speech. Since Edward and I had to show that we were somewhat traditional, I had to give my speech next. I was so nervous, but I knew that I shouldn't be because that would make everything worse. I just got on stage and grabbed the microphone, actually not tripping. Everyone was clapping as Alice introduced me.

"Thank you everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone for being here today. It means a lot to me. "A special thanks to my Maid of Honor and the wonderful bridesmaids. I am really glad that you could show your love and dedication to my dear Edward and me by standing by my side on this day. "Alice, you have definitely done a great job pulling this thing together. You look wonderful today. Thank you for doing this and fixing me up this morning. I know I was out of it. Thanks for doing what you have done. You truly feel like you are a sister to me." Alice beamed at this, although I told her a million times that she did feel like a sister to me on different occasions.

"Rosalie, you look ravishing today. Thank you also for everything that you have done for me today. I really appreciate it." Rosalie also beamed at this, though it wasn't much. It seemed like a wedding could really put Rosalie into high spirits. "Esme, I don't know what to say. You have done so much for me. I am so happy I am finally a Cullen. If I even tried to name all the times that you have done something for me, I would be here all day. Thank you for everything that you have done."I know it is not my job to thank the groomsmen, but I want to thank all of you here today. It means a lot to both Edward and I today. Thanks for being here.

"Edward, once again I don't know what to say. You are a truly great guy. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I thank you for taking me with open arms when it didn't seem right." Everyone thought they knew what I meant, but there were only 8 people here that knew what I meant.

"Today, one chapter in my life closed, and another one opened. Edward, we now have the rest of eternity to spend with each other. You have made my life complete, and I know you have told me the same. I love you, and I want you forever. With that, I propose a toast. To love, to laughter, and to happiness."

I walked off the stage like the happiest person alive would. Nothing could bring me down.Edward came up and delivered his speech next.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming. It means a lot to my wife and I that you are here." I went all giddy as Edward said that I was his wife.

"I would also like to thank Emmett, the best man, and the groomsmen, Carlisle and Jasper. This means a lot to me that you would stick by my side, even when you weren't sure about things.

"Next, to my beautiful wife, words can't describe what you mean to me. You are the core of my existence. I love you. I heard this, and I thought it would fit perfectly for what you mean to me. It is said that you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without… and I think you'll agree that sums us up perfectly. We can't live without each other. I don't want to live without you. I know we have tried that, and it didn't work out. I love you. Today, I can start standing by your side forever. You know that I am a man of my word. I promised that I would stand by you forever today. Don't expect anything less.

"Since Bella thanked the groomsmen, I guess it would entitle me to thank the bridesmaids. You all look wonderful today, but not more than Bella. Bella looks astounding. Thank you for helping her out today.

"Last, but not least, I would like to thank Charlie and Renee. You have very graciously given me your daughter today. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

"With that said, I would like to propose the last toast. To love, to laughter, and to happiness."

Finally, it was the time that I was dreading the most- the dancing. I was too dangerous to dance. It shouldn't be at my wedding. I knew it would be like prom. Edward would somehow slip my feet on top of his, and we would twirl. Why should I be nervous? I just had a feeling I would fall.

Alice

Everything was going perfect! Everyone's speeches moved the audience. This wedding was much better than planning Rosalie's or Emmett's. I wondered if Bella would be like Rose and have a wedding every once in awhile.

She probably would be like Jasper and I or Carlisle and Esme. She wasn't one for showing off, and she didn't seem like she would budge. I was upset that she probably wouldn't let me do another wedding. At the same time, I was happy that she even let me do this wedding.

Earlier in the reception, I had a vision that Bella would thank me for the wedding. She would also say that I didn't owe her for the century like she said I would. I am so happy because I can go anywhere with her now. The possibilities are endless!

I think that the only problem that seemed like one was the fact that I kept having disappearing visions. I knew that the stupid dogs would be here somewhere, but I didn't know where. Also, it was never at the reception. I was lucky for that. I would deal with them later. Edward has this sparkle in his eyes today. I think it is just because he is marrying Bella. I don't know what else it would be.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"What do you want?" He seemed annoyed that I was aggravating him.

"Do you see that Edward has that sparkle in his eye?" It seemed like we were talking in questions today.

"Yeah."

"Did you have that same sparkle?"

"Yeah. I think that his is more apparent, though."

That was good. It wasn't just me seeing that. My eyes started to focus on something distant, but that was happening soon. I was having a vision.


	6. Chapter 6: FatherDaughter Dance

_**CHAPTER 6**_**A/N: This is FANfiction. aka I am not Stephenie MeyerA/N 2: Thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far. ****supernatural-gurl12****, you are absolutely amazing. I love getting your reviews. I hope y'all like this chapter. It's different. Please continue to review. **

Bella

I could see that Alice was having a vision. I don't know of what, but I felt Edward stiffen beneath my grasp. I tried to ask him what she saw, but he evaded the question, instead asking me if I had any plans soon. I told him to be with him.

Alice

I could see Edward stiffen at the news of my vision. Bella seemed to notice, but in an attempt to avoid her questions, he asked her if she had any plans soon.

_Oh, great question, Edward,_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes and tried to project my thoughts so Edward would hear me._ You know exactly what her plans are. By the way, have you found out where you are going yet? You and Bella are going to just love it! You leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, I need you and Bella go to Charlie's. Renee is going to be leaving tomorrow night for Jacksonville, so Bella has to say goodbye. _

Edward just glared at me, trying to tell me to be quiet. I knew that if I didn't, he was going to be mad at me. I just obeyed, knowing that it would be easier to agree rather than cause a fight and ruin such a perfect day _Well, it was perfect_, I thought to myself, and started to think about what is going to happen later on in the wedding. I was scared for the father/daughter dance due to my vision. I knew that Edward would protect her…

Bella

The DJ started announcing that the first dance for Edward and me would be in about ten minutes. I knew that I didn't have to worry about falling with Edward. Dancing with Charlie will probably be the most awkward five minutes of my life. Knowing my luck, I would fall or trip. Emmett would laugh. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to be shooting me warning glances. I knew those glances. They meant: you better not do what you are thinking. I wasn't thinking about anything but … Oh.

The ten minutes were up. It was officially time for our first dance. I would feel like it was prom all over again, or at least I hoped so.

It was much better than the alternative.The song for our first dance was called "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by a band called Aerosmith. Surprisingly, Edward liked this song. I loved it. For some reason, it kind of described our relationship. I wanted to dance to my lullaby, but Alice had to put her foot down and say no.

I loved the dance. Edward slid his feet underneath my own, and we were twirling. Everyone seemed awed. I guess that they didn't think I could dance. I couldn't; they would soon see.

The moment that I was dreading was here: the father/daughter dance. Edward dropped his hold on me and handed me to Charlie after kissing the back of my palm. The DJ proceeded to put on the song Alice had chosen. It was called "Daughters" by John Mayer. I also loved this song, as did Charlie.

"Hey, dad," I said when we met in the middle.

"Yea."

"What did you whisper to Edward when we got to the aisle?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Charlie's face turned red. "I just said to take care of you."

This time, it was my face to turn red. "Oh."

Charlie and I continued to dance until I fell. It was right in the middle of the chorus. I don't know why I fell; I just did. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice roll her eyes at me. I couldn't be sure- I slipped into unconscious too.

Alice

All of a sudden in the middle of the song, Bella collapsed. She seemed okay a few minutes ago.

Bella was going to pay for this when she woke up. She completely ruined the father/daughter dance. Everything was going perfectly before! It seemed like she was unconscious. I closed my eyes and had a vision.

_It's at the wedding reception. A clock appears to be on the wall. It's 3:45 in the afternoon. Bella is waking up. She is asking Carlisle and Edward what is happening because all she remembers is feeling dizzy before nothing. Carlisle says that she was out for a good half minute. _

Edward seemed to be listening to my thoughts while Carlisle was getting two chairs ready. It seemed like he was going to try and get Bella elevated. Everyone was freaking out about Bella's fainting, but they weren't paying attention to Carlisle or Edward. Edward was freaking out and tearlessly crying right by Bella. He kept trying to get Bella to wake up, but wasn't making any headway.

"Edward, she is going to wake up when she can. Didn't Alice just tell you that? She is going to wake up." That was Esme for you; always the voice of reason. As much as she tried to stay calm though, it was still clear that she was panicking over what happened to Bella too.

"I don't care. She just fainted, Esme. Fainted. I know she will wake up, but I want to see if I can get her up now."

From a distance, I could see that Emmett was laughing. I felt the deniable urge to slap him, but Rosalie took care of that for me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back the best she could. It seemed like everyone but Emmett was worried about Bella.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" Edward was still leaning beside Bella. I closed my eyes again. I could see that Bella was going to open her eyes in about five seconds. I quickly opened my eyes and watched as Bella did the same.

Bella

The next things I heard were a huge laugh by a familiar voice, a slap that appeared to be coming from the same direction as the person laughing, and a velvet voice by my ear."Bella? Bella? Bella?" the angel's voice continued. I knew the voice at once: Edward. He was sobbing broken, tearless sobs. I tried to open my mouth to tell the angel it**'**s okay, but it remained closed.

I finally tried to open my eyes. I could at least do that. I saw Edward crying tearless sobs. Everyone appeared to be worried. I didn't know what happened. I wanted answers.

"Bella!" Edward stopped crying, realizing that I was awake. I wanted to tell him something. I tried yet again, but nothing came out. I tried again, and I got something out.

"Ed…?" was all I could get.

"Bella, you're going to be okay. Can you hear me?"

Alice

When Bella started talking, Edward said that she was going to be okay. Not thinking about Edward's ability, I thought to myself. _Ha! We try to tell him that, but does he listen? No. Then, he goes and tells Bella the same thing that he didn't believe like five seconds ago. Ha! And they say that he's the smart one of the family._

Apparently, Edward didn't find that funny. He looked at me with a sadistic expression which made me shut my thoughts. I projected to him that I was sorry. He obviously forgave me because I saw him give me money in the near future.

Bella

I finally had everything come to me. I fainted, but I still didn't know why. My first instinct was to run to Carlisle. I tried to do that, but when I stood up, I noticed something was wrong. I still didn't feel right. Edward seemed to notice because he brought me to Carlisle like honeymooners would do.

Carlisle seemed to notice something also. I didn't care; I just wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Carlisle. What happened**?** I mean, I know I fainted, but why? How long?"

Carlisle seemed as puzzled as I was. "I don't know why. Usually, it happens to people that are stressed. Were you? You fainted for a good thirty seconds."

I wanted to know what was wrong. "I wasn't stressed."

At that time, Renee and Charlie came running to see if I was okay. Edward noticed, but he wouldn't put me down.

"Are you okay?" Renee seemed like she was when I did something dangerous. Usually, she would repeat my name.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. Renee and Charlie seemed satisfied when Carlisle nodded and walked off.

"Bella, did you feel anything before you passed out?""I was dizzy." I admitted, with a sheepish grin."Okay, I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that you need to tell me if you feel like something else is wrong. If you faint again, please see me immediately."

I nodded.

Edward seemed to be fighting with himself, almost as if he had to do something. I looked at him and realized that he had the mother/son dance with Esme. I just nodded again to let him know that I was fine.

"Bella, we have the rest of this wedding reception to do. Please just sit here and relax while I go do the dance. I will put Alice in charge. Don't move."

I nodded, not quite able to reassure him with my voice. He kissed me on the forehead as Alice danced over, furious with me. I knew I had to endure this now. I felt like I deserved it. I awaited the wrath of fury from Alice.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Um... Review if you do. Sorry for not mentioning this above, but this chapter is not fluff. It will lead up to something. You'll see soon. PLEASE REVIEW!! They make me happy. Also, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with vacation. I would've done it from vacation, but I didn't back up my folder. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbyes

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella

The rest of the wedding continued before my eyes. Edward kept me in his arms even though I told him I was fine. He said that he wouldn't let me go anyway. I was feeling much better after sitting for a while, so we danced to hundreds of songs. My favorite song that Edward and I danced to was "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey.

When it was time to throw the bouquet and garter, Edward let me go after we walked up the stairs. We threw it backwards. My mom caught the bouquet, while Emmett caught the garter. Emmett then proceeded to run around and sing "Don't Stop Believing." He knew I loved that song, and I was laughing the whole time. He continued to sing well into the night, and was still humming as we left.

I was bushed when we got to the hotel. Alice, of course, got the best room they had; a suite all the way at the top. Edward carried me like we were honeymooners yet again. I blushed because everyone was looking at us.

Once we got settled into the hotel, I was ready to sleep. Edward seemed to realize that. He put me on the bed and started singing my lullaby.

Alice

I didn't give Bella the wrath of fury that I wanted to give her. Carlisle told me to take it easy on her. That and the fact that Edward wouldn't let her go stopped me from getting a chance. Also, a vision that showed that Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme would kill me if I did so, was another contributing factor.

When I got back to my room in our house (only Edward and Bella are lucky enough to have a hotel thanks to me.), Jasper was there, naturally, waiting for me. He usually did 'stay up' with me. We went downstairs to the living room and watched TV. It seemed like nothing was happening at our house when Bella wasn't there. When she was, Emmett would make fun of her. Rosalie would ignore her. I would play dress-up, and Jasper would talk to Carlisle. Esme usually sat with Bella.

It was then that I realized that Bella needed me to move her stuff. I called Emmett down to help.

"This is like a secret mission. Charlie can't know that we are there. We will leave the bags by Bella's door. She will grab them tomorrow. Everyone ready?"

Jasper and Emmett responded with a nod, so we took off. I knew that Rosalie wouldn't be happy because I took her Emmett away, but she would have to deal with it. Bella would be there forever trying to pack her things if I let her do it. Edward would be able to help, of course, and it wouldn't be as slow. But there's only so much he can do; Bella's very stubborn… and very slow.

Bella

When I woke up the next morning, a feeling of ease surrounded me. I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. Wasn't that enough to be happy about?

I beamed at Edward, but quickly lost my train of thought as he started to kiss me. I didn't know who or where I was; the only thing I knew was Edward's lips on mine.

After the kiss, Edward carefully explained that we would have to go say good-bye to Charlie and Renee today. It seemed like it would be to humanity, rather that just two people. Usually, that wasn't much of a price. Today, it seemed like a lot.

Edward noticed my tension and tried to calm me. "It's okay. You know you don't have to say goodbye forever. We don't have to change you."

I looked at him with a twisted expression. "Edward, are you that stupid? I have wanted this forever. I married you, for crying out loud!"

Edward seemed to accept that. He was always more into the wedding than I could ever be. He seemed genuinely happy about it. I was glad that I brought it up.

"I need to get dressed, and then we can go."Edward was holding out a pile of clothes for me. It seemed to be like the clothes that I needed for the day.

I went to the bathroom and quickly changed. While I was there, I put the mess that I call my hair into a ponytail after I brushed it. I knew that Alice wouldn't approve of my hairstyle, but I didn't care.

When we got to Charlie's, it seemed like everyone was getting along well. I was surprised to see that Phil was there too. He didn't come for the wedding so I thought that he couldn't make it today. I guess I was wrong.

"Hey, look. It's the new couple," Phil said. Edward and I looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear. It was nice to hear words like wedding, married, couple, and Cullen.

"Hey! I didn't think you would be here. What happened?" I asked Phil.

"I had a game yesterday, but we are off again for a couple of weeks. I figured I'd meet your mom here and say hi and congrats to you."

"Awww… thanks." It seemed like every time Edward did something to me, my mom would frown. Was it because she didn't like Edward? I had to figure this out now. I couldn't do it later, because here was no later as far as my relationship with my parents was concerned.

I reluctantly walked away from Edward. He was confused, but he accepted it like I knew he would.

"Mom, is something wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her. "You seem down every time Edward or I touch."

"Is it really that obvious?" She still seemed down, and was even more upset, if that was possible.

"No, not really. I just know you too well." I smiled, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Well, it's just that I think you are way too young. I mean, I know you say that it's true love, but Charlie and I said the same thing when we were there. I don't want you to be stuck in this relationship."

I didn't know what to say. She took my excuse away. I just settled on "Oh, that's how you feel. Mom, I promise that won't happen. I think Edward and I know each other more than you think. I was the one who wanted this after he said it. Plus, you know I'll stay true to my vows. I vowed to him that I would always love him. I know in my heart that I always will, no matter what." My gosh, it all came easier after I said that.

"You never did tell me how he proposed to you." She seemed to want to get off the subject.

"Well, he took me to our meadow…" I wasn't sure about this story. I hope Edward is listening to Renee's mind. He needs to know this.

Renee cut me off with a huge gasp. "You two have a meadow?"

"Yes… Now, we were laying down in the sun," him sparkling, I added to myself.

"He bent down on one knee and asked me. He is definitely old-fashioned, Mom."

She seemed to be gasping for air. I just walked back to where Charlie, Phil, and Edward were talking. I sat in Edward's lap, breathing in his scent. He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Were you listening?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah… I love how you described me." I flushed red with embarrassment. "I like your story. We're definitely going to stick to it."

When we said our good-byes at the end of the night, I was holding back tears. Edward seemed to notice that so he hurried things along, but ensured I said everything I needed. We said our good-byes quickly, knowing that I would break down as soon as we were in the car.

Alice

I knew that Bella and Edward was talking to Charlie and Renee. I didn't want to interrupt them, but I had big news. Jacob's pack had left a note on Bella's car. It was parked here because this was Bella's new home… for the next month, at least. After that, we were moving.

When Bella and Edward came in the door, I immediately called a meeting with the entire family to discuss what was going on.

**A/N: ooooo... cliffy. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please continue to review! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Note

**_CHAPTER 8_**

**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer**

Bella

It seemed like everything came so fast after the farewells that it started to go into a blur. Either that or the news was too unreal.

When we got to the Cullen Mansion (I call it that because it is a true mansion in Forks), Alice seemed to have everyone seated at the dining room table. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett sat on the right side while Carlisle and Esme sat on the left. Alice, the one who called this meeting, sat at the farthest end of the table. There were two unoccupied seats. One of them was next to Esme. The other was at the closest end of the table next to the other seat.

Alice

When Bella and Edward came, they were hoping to find a different scene, I think. They looked puzzled, hoping that this will be about their honeymoon plans.

"Have a seat," Carlisle motioned for them to sit down. They obeyed quickly with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Alice, you may begin." He proceeded to motion for me to start this meeting.

"Okay, we have a note that was left on the door last night. It is from the dogs." I could tell that Bella didn't like me to name Jacob as a dog. I didn't care; I proceeded anyway. "They left us a note that says that Bella is going to be exempt from the treaty. They said that they will not attack because they don't want to hurt Bella."

Everyone seemed in awe that they made Bella exempt. Well, everyone except Emmett. He seemed upset. I knew that he couldn't wait to fight the dogs. Emmett lives for the fight, especially when he is bored. I don't know how; Rosalie is always a pessimist about that. Everyone besides Emmett started to smile as they realized the truth: the dogs wouldn't attack our family. This meeting was about to break out into a celebration dance; they were so happy.

Bella seemed like the happiest person. She didn't want any of us to get hurt, nor did she want the same fate for the dogs. She had passed out because her mind was protecting itself when Jacob got hurt during the newborn attack. She also made Edward stay behind because she was scared of losing him. Edward didn't put up as much of a fuss a couple of months after than what I thought he would. He actually seemed happy; he was content with himself.

Edward was happy that Bella was happy; anyone could see it in his eyes. They truly had a great chemistry with each other; maybe more than Jasper and I. Edward also was happy because he wouldn't have to fight against those "pups". He didn't want to make Bella upset. We knew that if they did fight, we would have to kill all of them unless one succumbed to our power. I, personally, would love to see that day.

Bella

I was so happy that Jacob and his brothers decided not to fight. The pack knew my decision- to be with Edward for eternity. I loved that part, not the bloodlust that I will have, the pain that will come from my transformation, or the whole faking my death thing. I think that will kill Charlie. First, Renee left. Now, I am going to 'die'. He will probably just blame Edward. I think that maybe I will have to convince Edward to 'die' with me.

I was more than ecstatic with the news that Alice brought. It seemed like everyone could tell, Jasper especially. He could probably feel me being overjoyed. I loved the fact that nobody I loved was going to get hurt because of me… again.

Edward broke my thoughts. "You never did tell us where we are going for our honeymoon tomorrow." He was speaking to Alice, but it had to do with me.

Alice

I guess I'm not going to be able to postpone this conversation much longer. I wanted to keep it a secret until tomorrow morning. That wouldn't work though. Edward and Bella needed to be by the ship tomorrow evening.

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you. I need you two to come to my room in a little while to pick up some information about the honeymoon. Bella, Edward, you're going on a cruise! It's a 14 day long cruise, and you fly back from London. Everything is arranged. The weather will be fine for Edward those days that you must go in the sun. The days that you can't go outside, there are many night things to go to! Bella, you may have to sleep during the day and play at night. Is that okay?"

Bella

When Alice said that we were going on a cruise, I was so excited. I had never been on a cruise. Edward probably has.

I was fine with the days and nights of my schedule being reversed. I nodded, an appropriate gesture. In fact, I was speechless. I didn't know how Alice could book this.

Edward seemed to wonder about the many answers that Alice was having into her head. "Do we have to fly somewhere to get to the debarkation place?"

Alice shook her head. When she spoke, she sounded like a receptionist with a higher voice. "Miami, Florida. Your plane leaves at 12:05 tomorrow evening. You are going to arrive in Fort Lauderdale, Florida at 10:05 that night. Edward, please be sure to get a hotel for Bella. The ship leaves at 4:00, but you must be there between 12:30 and 2:00 that evening. I have everything in my room, including your excursions. I booked everything online." I was surprised that Alice even used the internet. The Cullens just had it to forge documents usually. I guess they used it for other things also.

Alice

After the meeting, I took Bella and Edward up to my room. I needed to give them the information.

_Edward, listen to me please. Bella doesn't have enough clothes for the cruise. Also, she needs a dress for formal nights. Can you come with Bella and me and go shopping? I know she won't go without you. Please. I will be nice to you and Bella for the next 14 days. Haha. _It was a stupid thing to offer. Bella and Edward will be gone for the next 14 days. That was why I did it.

I guess Edward didn't want Bella to know our plans, so Edward sent his yes to me telepathically. As soon as I gave the message, I had a vision of Edward shopping with Bella and me.

I gave them all the papers I had. It was on every subject. The only thing I hid from Bella was the prices. She would flip out and not go.

I had really important matters to do right now: shopping! I decided to ask Bella now.

"Bella, how much do you love me?" I asked, with my eyes that will make anyone go guilty and give me what I want.

"A lot, why?" She seemed interested in the stack of papers that I gave her.

"Well, it's a fourteen day cruise, but you and Edward are spending eighteen days out there. You don't have enough clothes to last you. Plus, you need a dress for the formal nights. Will you go shopping with me? Edward will come, too." I added that last part for her benefit. Edward didn't need nor have any urge to come. I made him for Bella's sake. I don't think Edward has enough clothes anyway.

"Fine, but only because of Edward coming. What mall are we going to now?" She seemed unhappy, but I didn't care. She agreed to go shopping!

"I was thinking that you have to change twice each day. So, you need a lot of clothes. Let's hit Los Angeles with my Porsche. I need to give it another run. Come on," I dragged her and Edward with me.

It only took only thirty minutes to get to LA. It would have taken less, but Edward insisted that we get Bella food.

We went straight to the Beverly Center. It was a huge mall, even for me. I knew that we would find Bella a lot of outfits that she would like. We also needed to shop for Edward.

We first went into Bath and Body Works. We needed to get Bella soap for the cruise. We came out with a huge bag full of soap and lotion. We also got some hand sanitizers. I didn't want Bella to smell like the cruise ship. She was in my family; she had to smell good.

When we finished all of the stores, we had so many bags! We bought a lot from each store. The pathetic part: there were 160 shops.

"Can we go home yet? It's getting dark." Bella complained the whole time. She wanted to go home. Edward promised her that we would go home; he just didn't know when.

We walked by many people. Edward seemed to get mad at a lot of them. It was probably because they were spying him out.

When we were finished with Beverly Mall, we went to Brea Mall. This one had a lot of shops that we didn't need to go to. It did have Sears, JC Penney, Macey's, and Nordstrom. I would make Bella try so many clothes on. Edward knew what to look for. He went find everything he wanted from the store.

Next, we had bathing suit shopping. Bella didn't like this idea; part of it was the fact that she had to show her body.

When we were finally done (well, the malls started closing), we went home.

At home, we made sure that Bella had everything she would need. She had eighteen different pairs of jeans, eighteen outfits, six bathing suits, soap, shampoo/conditioner, a new straightener, blow dryer, eighteen pajamas (Victoria's Secret), eighteen undergarments, and two dresses for the two formal nights in the main dining room. Oh, we also got her body spray.

I knew that Bella and Edward would be ready to go on the cruise. They would also have a lot of fun even though Edward can't go in the sun much.

I have been having visions of something happening to Bella during the cruise. It seems like something unexpected happens.

Bella

Looking at my bed, Alice bought me too many things. I don't think she wants Edward and me to wash clothes the whole time during the cruise. I don't have to anymore.

Alice went overboard shopping, literally. She said I needed new stuff that I already had.

Edward came to bed fully dressed. He sung my lullaby, but I reminded him of our promise…

**A/N: Okay, I think you know what happens. I am not writing about that because I don't like that aspect. Nor do I think a teenager should write about that kind of stuff. Sorry if it upset you, but I will not budge.**

**A/N 2: Check out a story called Before The Dawn. It is by one of my favorite authors, dedicated readers, and friends, supernaturalgurl-12. She constantly reviews all of the stories. It's basically set after Eclipse, but it definitely has a twist. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier. **

**I will have another author's note when I update again about a story that is not being reviewed except by me. It makes me upset.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pass Out Again?

**_Chapter 9_**

**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella

Everything was ready for the cruise. Today, we would fly to Miami. Alice booked us a room in the Hyatt. It was nice, but it was expensive.

We finally got to the hotel around 10:30 p.m. Edward had called a taxi to come and get us from the airport and bring us here. He didn't want to rent a car because we would not be coming off the ship here.

Once we were settled, Edward sang me to sleep.

I woke up around 8:00 a.m. We had to board the ship between 12:00 and 2:30 this afternoon. Edward called room service, and they graciously brought me breakfast.

Edward seemed to notice something was wrong with me today.

"Is something wrong?" He continually questioned me. I told him no, but asked why.

"Well, your heart is beating differently today. It seems to have an irregular pattern. It has been, but I thought it would straighten out. We are going to have to have Carlisle take a look at it when we get back. I don't want you to miss our honeymoon for something with your heart. I don't think that it would be that serious." He shrugged, making me worried.

"Since when has this been going on?" I knew that something seemed wrong with it, but I didn't know what. Edward finally answered my unspoken question.

"I think it was since you fainted. I don't know if you noticed, but everyone realized something was irregular with your heartbeats. Carlisle said to come back if something happens because of that. Nobody thought it was serious."

"Oh." What was I supposed to say to that?

It was finally time to call a taxi to get us. Edward paid the driver, and we started to drive to our awaiting destination.

The cruise ship was amazing. I couldn't see it that good because we had to wait in long lines for security and cards. The lady at the reception desk handed our cards to us.

"Here you go. Have a fun cruise."

"Thanks." Edward seemed to notice that she was talking only to him.

At a second glance, I noticed that our room was a Penthouse Suite, the best room someone can have. It was room 7315 on Empress Deck.

Since it was overcast, Edward thought we should check out the ship. He couldn't go out in the sun unless it was raining or it was overcast. Alice said that the excursions would be overcast or raining, so we were able to do those.

I was amazed at how huge ships could get. It had 13 floors, a mall, elevators, a casino, a lounge, and a library!

I didn't really care to go outside. It was really humid. Also, I knew that I couldn't go to many places up there because I wanted to be with Edward. He would sparkle. I think that this is why he got a balcony room. It was closed in so no one would be able to see him sparkle. That part of him, with his heart, was all mine.

Each day, I slept in until about noon. Edward would have the sign for room service not to bother out each morning.

Each night, there would be a comedy show in the Venetian Palace. We would then go to clubs at night. They had great musical performances there. One day, they even had Linkin Park. I surprised Edward. I told him that this was our graduation present since the other one was spent fighting vampires.

Edward and I stayed on the balcony a lot. He looked so nice in the sun. It was like our own personal meadow on the ship.

Today was the third sea day. It was August 5th to be exact. I slept in, as usual, until about noon.

After I got dressed, Edward and I took our secret way into Emile's. It was a buffet and a pizzeria that woke you up. It was also indoors, unlike the other one.

After eating, Edward and I went to our balcony. We talked and talked until about three. I started to feel dizzy. Edward noticed, but he didn't say anything. Then, everything went black.

Alice

Everything was going fine with Bella and Edward. Over here, everything was also going fine, but we all missed the new couple.

Emmett was dead bored. He was thinking about things that would get him in trouble with Rosalie.

Carlisle went to work a lot. When he was home, he was talking or reading about work. He was depriving himself of everything.

Esme continued to be Esme. She hung out in the kitchen, pretending to cook. It seemed weird for our family, but she used to always cook for Bella, whether it was edible or not.

Jasper seemed to even miss Bella. He missed not having someone to calm down all the time. He also missed all of the fun that Emmett made Bella get into.

Rosalie was herself. She was the same person, no matter what. She didn't need humans to complete her life. She had Emmett. They did make up for it a lot. All of a sudden, an unexpected vision came to me.

_It's in a suite in the cruise ship. Edward seems to be there, and Bella is passed out. Edward is panicking. He is almost crying for Bella to wake up. Finally, Bella does. He tells her to call someone in the family since Carlisle would be at work. She decides to call Alice. _

I didn't know what happened. All I knew was the vision.

_It's in the same place. Edward's trying to get in touch with Carlisle, but it seems busy. Carlisle finally picks up and Edward tells Carlisle that Bella passed out again. Carlisle says that he needs to see Bella soon. They hang up._

Another vision came to me, followed by another one.

_Edward decides to wait for Bella to wake up before deciding what to do. When Bella wakes up, she doesn't know if Carlisle will be busy or if it will be a bother. She decides that she will tell Carlisle what happened right when they get back. _

Oh, no she won't! I quickly dialed Edward's cell phone number. I knew that they would hear me.

Bella

When I woke up, I was laying backwards on the bed. My feet were propped up on the pillows, obviously trying to make the blood go to my head.

Edward was right on side of me, trying to wake me up. I don't know if it worked, but I did wake up.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He asked, completely mystified.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to call Carlisle. I told him that I'd call him the first time something happened." I tried to get up off the bed, but I fell down on the floor.

After Edward helped me up, his phone started ringing. I think that it's Alice, but I can never be sure.

"Hey! What's up?" Edward knew that he had a wrath of fury waiting for him.

"YOU NEED TO CALL CARLISLE!! SMARTY PANTS!! BELLA PROMISED. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT TO WAIT!! WHAT?! DID YOUR SUPER-HEARING GO OFF? I KNOW THAT YOU HEARD HER PROMISE!! CALL HIM. IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH, CALL ME AND I WILL RUN OVER THERE." Yup, it was Alice. She seemed to be really mad. I think she had a vision.

"Okay, Bella needs to call him. Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it to me, mouthing "call Carlisle."

"Hello?" Carlisle made it seem more like "who is this and what do you want because you are on your honeymoon?" rather than "hello."

"Hey, Carlisle. It's Bella. I just called you because I wanted to keep my promise. Am I bothering you?" I forgot to ask the last question first.

"No. What promise?" He seemed puzzled so I gave him the promise.

"I just passed out again. I don't know why. I was talking to Edward, and I felt dizzy. It then went black. What do you want me to do?"

"Um… I don't know. Let me talk to Edward. I'll talk to you after." He seemed confused rather than upset.

"Hello?"

"No, we were talking about this ship. She said that she was amazed, and then she passed out. I carried her indoors, and I moved her so the blood will circulate in her system. I started thinking that I should call you. I didn't; I needed to stay by Bella's side."

There seemed to be a brief pause as Carlisle asked another question.

"No, Alice called and said that I better call you…" He was interrupted while Carlisle yelled at him. It was hushed, but I could hear some words like "call" and "me."

"About thirty seconds." He seemed like he needed to obey his father figure now.

Another pause.

"No, we are in the middle of nowhere. There is water surrounding us."

This pause was shorter, but Edward handed the phone to me."Hello."

"Bella, stay calm**,** I will be sure to check you out when you get back. Thank you for calling me. Is there anything wrong that you know of?"

"Carlisle, I am calm. I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm calm. There's nothing wrong with me that I can tell, but Edward said that my heart had a different beat in the hotel room. You're welcome, by the way."

"Okay, I don't know what is happening either, but when you come back, we will run some tests on you to make sure everything is okay."

"Okay."I hung up with Carlisle.

I tried to get up to go get me a drink, but I fell.

**A/N: As promised, I told you that I would tell you of a story that isn't being updated. It's called Discoveries by Twihardtwiligher434. It's a story about Jacob's sister, Mika, reading Twilight. She became Team Edward and wants to be a vampire, though she will be a werewolf. Once again, I suck at summaries, but please read! It's an amazing story!**

**A/N 2: Also, I am reconstructing my webpage thing right now. It's in the works. When I do finish, though, there will be a link to find the cabin and the ship that Bella and Edward is staying in. It is a BEAUTIFUL ship! I will probably be done updating my page tonight... for now.**


	10. Chapter 10: First Excursion

_**CHAPTER 10**_

**A/N: I don't know any other ways to say this: I am not Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N 2: I had a computer so I wrote this on vacation a long time ago. Sorry for not updating. Been awhile since I could keep my head above things and I could. I'm back though!**

Bella

The next few days continued as normal. Well, as normal could get for me. August 7 was different. Surprisingly, the sky was overcast.

This meant that Edward and I could enjoy the comforts of the full ship.

Since Edward wanted to do something while he could (he really didn't want to; I wanted him to enjoy something.), we went to play golf. Edward dominated the field. He was 12 above Par last time I checked. I thought that maybe it would be the one thing that I was better than him at. As always, he dominated.

Edward seemed to notice something was wrong with me again. He tried to carry me everywhere, but I refused. I didn't like that because it looked a little conspicuous. No one else did it because his spouse weighed too much. For Edward, nothing was too much.

The days played along as usual. I would wake up. We would sit at the balcony with the room service sign up. I would sit on Edward's lap. He would sit on the one chair and sparkle. We would talk about places we wanted to see.

The nights played along as usual also. We would go eat. Edward would eat nothing, claiming he wasn't hungry. We would then watch the shows. They would end at about 10. Edward and I would then go to the clubs that they had. Music was not a problem on these ships.

August 10th was our first excursion. We stopped the boat at about 7:00 in the morning in Port Delgada. When we pushed in our room keys, we were told to be back on the boat by 2:30 that afternoon. If not, the boat would leave us.

Alice booked our excursion at a private beach. Edward and I wouldn't be in the public eye for very long. He didn't want to be exposed because he was starting to get a bit hungry. I would have to make sure he 'hunts' today. There should be something available.

Alice

Edward and Bella finally got off the ship today. We were all awaiting the phone call that would be at home tonight. What no one in the house knew was that Edward and Bella would be going on a private beach courtesy of me. They should definitely thank me. They are lucky that I had connections. My friend, Isabella, lived there. She didn't know about our family's little secret, but who did?

Bella

When we came onto the beach, I knew I had to thank Alice. She said that her friend lived here. She owned the beach, and it would come in handy.

Alice

I knew that Edward was hungry. He would be, but he agreed to this. In preparation for the cruise, I asked Isabella if there would be any animals nearby. She, of course, said yes. I told Edward that he would be hungry. Everywhere I booked had animals, including the excursion that Bella would hate me for. She needed to experience it.

Bella

"Edward, why don't you go hunt. I am fine here. No one is coming to get me. Plus, you'd hear them come. I'll be fine. You need to eat. I'll be fine. It will only be a little while. We are on a cruise for awhile. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" He questioned himself.

"I'm fine. I'm positive. Go."

He seemed contented with that. "I'll only be gone half an hour tops. Alice told me that they had animals here. If you need anything, yell for me. I swear I will be here before you know it." He held my face in his hands while he spoke. "I don't want to lose you. PLEASE just lay down or sit. Stay here."

I just nodded, dazzled by his eyes. Though they were black and meant danger, they dazzled me.

He ran off, looking back the whole way. I just lay down on the sand and closed my eyes. I thought about all of the times that Edward saved me. There were too many to count.

I needed to call Alice when we got on the ship. I didn't know what our other excursions were, but if they were anything like this, I could get used to it. I owed her a huge thank-you.

I think I went to sleep because Edward woke me when he came back.

"Hey sleepyhead. What are you doing?" His angel's voice startled me. I opened my eyes and found his face just inches from mine.

"I think I went to sleep. I wasn't dizzy so I didn't pass out." I sounded as someone who hadn't slept in 2 days sounded.

"There's no thinking about it. You did fall asleep. You weren't dizzy, so I don't think you passed out. Are you tired?" He seemed to be in thought as he thought this over.

"Not anymore," I said with a grin. He seemed to notice it and smiled back.

"Let me know when you are. You can sleep here. Here's some sunscreen. You need to put it on. I should've given it to you earlier." He handed me the spray sunscreen he bought with me in mind.

We continued to lie there. I had his hand in mine, stroking it with the gentlest of touches. He didn't seem to mind at all. He seemed contented due to his hunting experience earlier.

The moments of silence weren't awkward. They were comforting. It wouldn't have been like this if I were with Charlie. Every moment was awkward, especially the ones that were in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward seemed to want to know. I would think that it is difficult hearing every mind but mine. It seemed like he wanted to know my mind only sometimes.

Uh-oh. What was I supposed to say?"

I was thinking about how the quietness wasn't awkward. It was comforting. With Charlie, it's awkward. With you, it seems like all I need is your very presence to comfort me. I do like it when you talk though." The words brought a sense of rightness to them.

"Oh. Well, I think that it is time to go back to the ship. We don't want to get left behind." He smiled, thrilled, at the end. I wonder what would have happened if we didn't get back on time.

The next day, according to Alice, was going to be overcast. She didn't know if Edward and I wanted to go outside or not. We decided to go. I figured that we better soak this up while we can. According to Alice, every day after today will be sunny besides the excursions and the planes.

First, we went to the back porch. It was right by the place where I ate lunch. It had a cover, so we went there, not pushing our luck.

There was this girl next to us that was definitely dazzled by Edward. She was dazzled more than I was. She was obviously thinking bad thoughts because Edward started to get mad and growl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's move away from here. I'm a little mad." He seemed frustrated.

"Okay." We stood up and moved to the balcony on the bottom of the previous one. It was not covered, but the sun wasn't out.

There was no one there. It was like everyone didn't want to be out because the sun wasn't. Maybe being a vampire on a cruise ship wasn't so bad.

**A/N: Okay, please review. Like literally. I NEED them. Don't just want anymore. So, yeah. TWILIGHT MOVIE WAS AMAZING AND SO WAS BREAKING DAWN... Just had to get that out. Love ya, but g2g. Might put another one tonight. **


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected

**WHOOHOO A NEW CHAPPIE!!! You have to admit you are sooo excited that complain train is going down!!! LOL.. I am kind of excited at the moment. **

**So, here is the deal about that. This is probably a longer chapter than the others, and it is probably much better. I tried to use the same style, but I feel as if I have grown up as a writer, so it was REALLY hard to do. Let me know how I did. **

**Also, if you didn't realize, this is just written as of today. It has not been through a beta, so it might suck. I, however, tried my best. **

**Once again, all my other information was lost. The other chapters dealt more with "let's just finish the cruise and then we'll go." However, as an older person (by a year), I realized that this was not realistic. So, they are going home. **

**I mentioned a few chappies ago that I had information about the cruise and whatnot. The truth is, and it is sad, I don't. I would like to see if I can get that up again, but I am not sure if the cruise has expired. It was set for awhile ago. I'll try and let you know when.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this. It's been put on delay for so long that I hope you still like it. Sorry about that again!**

**The wonderful Ms. Meyer owns all of this. That's why it is called FANfiction. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

After awhile, Edward decided that I needed to eat. He brought me up to the deck where Edward encountered the woman, but she was not there anymore. Edward and I went to the bar and got some food.

After I finished eating, Edward and I went to watch the show. It was a comedy and almost left Edward in tears.

When we got to the room, I lied in bed and soon fell asleep next to Edward, who was humming my lullaby.

When I awoke, I immediately felt dizzy and my chest hurt. I knew that I shouldn't get out of bed, but I decided to be a daredevil and get up. The blackness immediately consumed me.

Alice

Jasper and I were enjoying the evening on a date in the park when I had a vision. Normally, Jasper did not like me to be interrupted by my visions, but he did not mind when I told him it was about Bella; she has passed out again. I immediately called Carlisle.

"Hello?" he picked up on the first ring.

"Carlisle. It's Alice. Bella just passed out again," I said, rushed. I talked so low that no one would be able to realize that I was talking, with the exception of Jasper.

"I'll call Edward. You two enjoy yourself. I'll take care of it," he sounded strained.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I knew you would be there," I said to my father figure. He wasn't really a father to me; he was more like a friend. He soon hung up after that.

"Now, back to where we were," I told Jasper, who resumed his previous enjoyment with me.

Bella

I awoke to a nervous Edward packing up all of our things. He was also on the phone with an unknown person. When he seen that I was awake, he immediately came next to me and was off the phone.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I think… What were you doing?" I asked, confused.

"I was packing and talking to Carlisle. Carlisle said that he wanted to see you. We are going home on the next excursion. I don't want this to get worse," he seemed defeated.

"No! I want to spend more time with you. Why can't we just go home after our honeymoon?"

"Bella, we need to find out what is wrong with you. There is no procrastinating," he said, concerned. "Now, tell me, does anything hurt?"

"My chest does. It feels like I am out of breath," I said, just realizing that I was panting.

"Bella, just calm down. Everything will be fine once we get you to Carlisle. After he figures out what is wrong with you, we can go on another honeymoon. I want you to get better, but I don't want to leave, too."

"Fine," I conceded.

Edward and I spent the next day lounging around. Edward refused to go around the cruise ship. Instead, I was imprisoned in the room. At night, Edward hummed my lullaby, and I soon fell asleep.

Alice

Carlisle had told Edward to come back. Edward told Bella, and she had a tad bit of a problem with that. Luckily, Edward did not change his position. They would be home tomorrow if everything went right. Knowing Bella, it probably would not.

Bella

Edward woke me up really early in the morning.

"What?" I said.

"We need to talk to the cruise lines and tell them that we are going home. As soon as the ship docks at 6, we need to get off and go to the airport," he said, fanning himself with our passports.

As soon as I was ready, Edward and I walked to the information desk.

"Hello. What can I do for you this morning, sir?" the lady asked, completely dazzled.

"Hello. I need to request that we are leaving the cruise today. We have received information about one of our family member's passing and would like to be there with our family. Can this be arranged?" he asked, passing the lady a wad of money. I rolled my eyes as she made the processes.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem," she said, completely out of character.

Edward and I then went for breakfast. He carried me there, of course, but I did not mind.

As soon as I was done, I went to the bathroom, and we went off. Of course, Edward planned this perfectly. We were out the door at exactly 6.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" Edward, sensing my unease, rubbed my back.

"How are we getting to the airport?" I asked, curiosity reigning in my voice.

He laughed before answering my question. "Love, don't worry. I arranged a taxi to take us this morning."

I wondered how much money was involved, but I didn't care at the moment. I shrugged as Edward led us to the taxi.

Soon, we were out of the taxi and into the airport. We put our luggage into the carousel and then ran to board the plane.

On the plane, Edward hummed my lullaby, and I soon fell asleep. Edward woke me up when it was time to change planes and then when we were landing. Turns out, I slept the whole way.

Edward called Alice when we were landing, so she was waiting for us at the airport. When we seen her, Edward instantly began to walk faster.

Alice

Edward called me to ask if I could pick him and Bella up from the airport. I told him yes and that he didn't have to ask; I already knew.

I got there just in time. Edward and Bella's plane was just about to let passengers off when I got there.

When Edward and Bella were in view, I noticed that Edward was holding a very pale and worn-out Bella. Noticing my disease, Edward began to walk faster. It looked like Bella was sleeping. We walked to the car without another word.

Edward got in the backseat with Bella, who was sleeping. I climbed into the driver's seat and began to take off.

"Edward?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Alice?" his voice seemed strained.

"What is up with Bella? I mean, we don't know the whole story, but why is she so pale right now?" I asked, hoping he knew the answer.

"I don't know. She looks horrible, though. I hope we can find something out. Have you seen anything, Alice? Don't lie to me," he asked.

"No, sorry, Edward, I haven't. Once Carlisle checks her out, I might be able to see more. Let's hope for the best," I said.

Bella

Edward insisted that I try to stay up during the landing. I couldn't and soon succumbed to sleep before we fully landed. The last thing I felt before I woke up was Edward's arms around me.

When I awoke, we were at home. I felt comforted by the familiarity of the house, but I did not like the fact that I had to leave my blissful honeymoon for this. At least Carlisle would try to find out what is wrong with me. Then, I can go on another honeymoon with Edward.

Edward instantly led me up to his room, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme following.

"Well, I would say that it is nice to see you, but although it is, I wish I wouldn't have to see you under these circumstances," Carlisle said.

"Do you know what is going on?" Edward asked.

"Not at the moment. Patience, Edward. Her heartbeat still has an irregular pattern, and she is quite pale. Bella, do you feel any pain?" he asked, directing his attention toward me.

"My chest hurts," I said.

Alice

I had a vision of what Carlisle was about to say. I knew Edward would not take it well.

_Everyone is standing in their same positions. Carlisle looks at Bella, who has a worried look in her eyes. "Edward, I think I need to take her to the hospital. I don't have the necessary equipment to take care of her here. Will this be okay?"_

Edward jumped up right before Carlisle was about to say those words. He growled and then maintained his calm façade.

"Edward, I think I need to take her to the hospital. I don't have the necessary equipment to take care of her here. Will this be okay?" Carlisle asked, using the same words from my vision.

Bella's face dropped, knowing that this meant needles, no doubt. Edward rubbed soothing circles on her back before answering. I knew that he was also trying to calm himself.

"If it is for the better, I guess," Edward conceded.

"Bella, is this okay?"

* * *

**oOoOoO cliffy. Sorry about that. **

**I want reviews. I will not post another chapter until I get at least 1 review... I'm not aiming high, I know... And I still have to write it. **

**Enjoyed it? Let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12: Visit With the Family

**OMG another update. I know, it is amazing. I am determined to finish this story. I would like to finish before mid-August, but I cannot guarantee anything. Let's hope that I can. **

**Of course, Stephenie Meyer owns pretty much everything. Well, not the idea (THAT IS MINE!), but the characters and whatnot. There is no copyright infringement intended. **

**Thanks to my wonderful one reviewer, **enlitenkaka**.** **You may want to thank her also because that is the reason that this chapter is up. I was going to make you suffer. :D**

* * *

Bella

I looked up to Edward, afraid to lose him.

Carlisle spoke then. "Of course, I can pull a few strings to get Edward to stay with you, if you want."

"Sure," I said as I shrugged. If I had Edward, it shouldn't be that bad, right?

Pretty soon, we were in the car with Carlisle driving. Carlisle drove faster than Edward; I know, how could that be possible?

We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes.

"Excuse me, Jeanette. Could you book a room for Bella for me? She is not feeling well," Carlisle asked, dazzling her.

"Um… sure. It's going to be room number 312. You may go in there now."

"Thanks," I mumbled while Edward dragged me to the room.

The room was like any other hospital room. There were white walls, white sheets, and lots of machines.

"Bella. I am going to hook you up to an IV. I know you hate needles, but I will go as fast as I can. Does your chest still hurt?" he asked.

I nodded and flinched as he said that needles would be involved.

Carlisle was faster than many nurses. Of course, I still felt the prick, but it was not dragged out as it would be if a human did it.

"Okay, Bella. I am going to put some pain medicine in your IV so that your chest won't hurt anymore. It may make you tired. If it does, go to sleep and don't fight it," Carlisle said, not pleased by his countenance.

I just nodded again. Edward sat at the end of the hospital, afraid to come any closer. I patted the spot next to me for him to come lay with me. He was there before I could blink, humming my lullaby.

Carlisle put the medicine in my IV. Sure enough, it did make me tired, and I was soon a victim to sleep.

Alice

Carlisle told us not to visit until we were called. He wanted to make sure Bella was okay before beginning. Of course, he never said anything about seeing into the future.

I had a vision. _Bella was sleeping, Edward with her. Carlisle was talking to Edward about the next steps. He wanted a cardiologist to come in. Edward surprisingly agreed. Carlisle walked out of the room. Bella stirred in her sleep. She soon woke up, and she tried to sit up. She looked like she was dizzy and then _NO! I would not let this happen again.

As soon as I seen the future, I was on the phone with Edward.

"Hello, Alice. What's going on?" he asked softly.

"Edward, don't let Bella sit up. She is going to pass out."

"Too late. She just got up. Thanks anyway, Alice. I know I can count on you," he said fervently before hanging up.

Bella

I heard Carlisle and Edward talking, but I could not decipher what they were saying. I woke up and was about to sit up when I became dizzy. Edward noticed, but he didn't say anything. My heart sped up, and my head hit the pillow as blackness engulfed over me.

When I woke up, I noticed that not only were Edward and Carlisle there, but other people were also there as well. I went to sit up and was pushed down by Edward, who was the closest to me.

"Love, lie back down. I don't want anything to happen. Are you okay?" he asked, concern reigning in his voice.

"My…chest…hurts. I…can't…breathe…" I managed to say in between pants. I looked up to Carlisle, who was both concerned and confused.

"Bella, I want you to see a cardiologist. I think he will help you out more than I can at the moment. Is this okay?" he said. I nodded while Edward growled in my ear. Carlisle looked at Edward with a disapproving face before looking back at me.

"I will contact him. He should be coming fairly soon."

I drifted off to sleep as Carlisle put something in my IV. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I could tell that it was something to kill the pain. I was soon a victim to sleep.

Alice

I was in Jasper and my room when I had a vision: _Carlisle was home and was calling a family meeting. We all met in the dining room again, as we usually did when Bella was here. Carlisle announced that he turned Bella over to a cardiologist, for he feared that it was a heart condition. Esme looked shocked. Rosalie was stunned beyond belief. Jasper tried to calm the room, but he was not succeeding. _I gasped, and Jasper looked at me.

"Alice, what is going on? What did you see?" he shook me as he asked. He knew me so well. I was so lucky to have him.

"Carlisle is going to call a family meeting tonight about Bella. He thinks it's a…," I dry sobbed until Jasper hugged me and sent a wave of calm toward me, "heart condition. Rosalie was stunned." Rosalie's interest in Bella's condition is what struck me the most. It wasn't the fact that Bella probably had a heart condition; Rosalie looked like she _cared._ I wonder what got into her.

Jasper was almost amazed. He and I sat there for awhile before getting up to get the family at the dining room table.

Carlisle walked in and went to the living room. He looked at me and gave a grateful look to me. I just nodded my head, ready to get this over with.

The meeting went just like I had envisioned it. I would have to talk to Rose soon. I wanted to find out what was going on. As for now, I wanted… no needed… to see Bella. Carlisle said that we could come tomorrow if it was okay with Bella. I would wait for Carlisle to make a decision.

Bella

Not long after I woke up, another doctor came into the room. He explained that he was a cardiologist. I still did not catch his name fully.

"So, Isabella, what seems to be your symptoms?" he asked.

"Please, call me Bella. My chest hurts, I faint, and apparently my heart is beating irregularly," he just looked at me thoughtfully while I explained what seemed to be going on.

"Bella, do you mind if I conduct some tests?"

I looked to Edward, who minutely nodded. I guess he liked this doctor.

I turned back to the doctor and mumbled a quick "sure" before continuing to be dazzled by Edward.

Alice

Carlisle would let us go visit Bella today. We had everything planned. Esme, Rosalie, and I would visit first before the boys would go. We didn't want her to be too overwhelmed. Jasper agreed that he would visit Bella once he could control himself more. He didn't want to hurt her.

Bella

A few tests and a promise from the doctor that he would tell us what was going on as soon as he got the results back, I was back in my bed. Carlisle walked in the door about two minutes later.

"Bella, do you mind if some of the family comes to visit? They have been begging to see you for awhile now," he asked. I just nodded my head.

"I'll send them in."

Alice

Carlisle came back to where Esme, Rosalie, and I waited in the waited room and informed us that it was okay to go in. I walked into Bella's room first.

"Bella! I am so excited to finally see you! You have to let me know how everything has been!" I was so excited that I could barely talk. Bella just mumbled a quick "hello" to me.

Rosalie asked Bella how she was doing. Both Bella and Edward's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Bella, after being shocked, explained that she had done a few tests. They would come back soon. I looked for a possible outcome and saw something that I never did. NO!!!!! This could not happen. I blocked my thoughts before Edward could hear what I saw.

Bella

Alice left the room before Esme began talking. She said that she needed to call Jasper, but I knew that she had seen something that she didn't like. I didn't know what it could be.

Throughout the whole visit, I was shocked, to say the least. Rosalie was talking to _me_, and she seemed genuinely concerned. I was surprised. I looked at Edward to see the same thing in his features.

My cardiologist, Dr. No Name, showed up and asked Rosalie and Esme for some privacy. I guess he had the results of the test.

"Bella, I have the results," he said, concerned.

"What is it, Dr.?" I asked. Edward growled beside me inaudible for him to hear.

* * *

**OoOo cliffy. Sorry about that. It might get more reviewers. **

**Did you like it? Well, I hope you did. If you didn't, well let me know. The more reviews, the faster I work. Especially on this story. **

**Let's see, there is 15 reviews for this story. Hmm... I don't want to torture you guys, but I will try for 18. Which means 3 reviews before I continue. Sound fair? Well, I hope it does. In other words, please review. Also, there may be a bonus for you guys that do review. **

**Also, I am going on vacation. Which means that I will not update for awhile. :( I am going for a week and a day and I probably will not have another chapter to update as soon as I get back, so it may be awhile more. I just wanted to throw this up in the air. **

**Well, enough blabbing. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13: Diagnosis

**Okay, just a few things before I begin. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I only own a copy of the wonderous works.**

**Also, thanks to the amazing person that reviewed, juliaerica. I really appreciate it more than you know... As far as the other readers, I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE.. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I know that it is short. I am going work on the next one at this moment. I just wanted to get one up. **

* * *

Bella

"As Carlisle feared, you do have a heart condition. It is called AVS, or aortic valve stenosis. This means that your aortic valve is quite narrow. The blood can't get through your heart fast enough, which is why you have these symptoms," he said.

I was in shock. I just nodded my head, still taking it all in.

"What are the treatment options?" I asked quietly, not sure if I wanted to know.

Alice

The doctor had nicely asked us to get out of the room because he wanted to talk to Bella. We all got out, but we stood in the waiting room so we could still hear the doctor talking. I was looking into the future, and I was awed at what I seen. Bella would be getting surgery for a heart condition.

"As Carlisle feared, you do have a heart condition. It is called AVS, or aortic valve stenosis. This means that your aortic valve is quite narrow. The blood can't get through your heart fast enough, which is why you have these symptoms," the doctor said slowly. Edward continued to growl too low for the doctor to hear, but I knew better. Bella seemed in shock, but asked what treatment was available.

Esme looked sad beyond belief. She was dry sobbing already. Rosalie was stunned also. I made another mental note to talk to her later on today about Bella. Why did she all of a sudden spark a new interest in Bella?

Bella

"There are a few treatment options. Due to your severity of the condition, there is only one option that our medical team feels would work. This is a valve replacement surgery. It would replace the valve that is narrowing in your heart," he said.

"Do you mind if I discuss this with my husband?" I asked, hoping he would agree. I had another option.

"Sure." He walked out of the room.

"Love, we are taking you home and changing you _this instant,_" he said, growling.

Someone walked in the door. "Not so fast, Edward. Bella needs to know something before she proceeds." It was Carlisle. "The strain on her heart could kill her. It already can't pump enough blood for her as a human. It would probably kill her," he said, crashing my other plan.

"Edward, why don't we just have the surgery as much as I hate to too? Then you could change me right after and say that the surgery killed me. I could fake my own death, but I would still be alive," I said, coming up with a plan.

"That seems like a feasible plan. I would have to run it over with Carlisle, though. After all, he knows best," Edward said as Carlisle walked into the room.

"Hello, Bella. I got your results. I am so sorry about that. I overheard Edward saying that you would have to run something over with me. May I ask what it is?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella suggested a plan. How about we go along with the surgery? The day after the surgery, I can change her. We can say that the surgery killed her," Edward said, hope in his voice.

"That will not work, but may I suggest something better?" Carlisle continued after Edward shrugged. "Bella, I know that you want to become one of us as soon as possible. I really do. Unfortunately, your heart needs to be repaired fully before you can be changed. It's either now or later that we can change you. You know the risks of what may happen if we change you now," Carlisle said, bursting my plan.

I looked up with Edward, determination in my eyes. I wanted to be a vampire more than I wanted air to breathe, but I did not want to go through the surgery or die.

"Carlisle, can I please talk to Bella privately. I will let you know what we decide really soon."

"Of course." Carlisle walked out of the room, but I was sure he could still hear us.

"Bella, the choice is up to you. Let me know what you are thinking, though," he said.

"I don't want to have the surgery, but I don't want the risk of dying when I am changed. I don't want to make this harder on you," I said.

"Bella, worry about yourself, love. Do what you think is best. Don't do anything because of me," he nearly growled at the last part.

I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to live as a vampire, but I did not want the surgery.

"Edward, I have a question."

"Yes, love."

"If something were to go wrong in the surgery, what would happen?"

"Carlisle would probably try to change you. He would do anything to save you. You mean too much to us."

I thought some more. And some more. And some more. I came up with a conclusion.

"Edward, I think I know what I want to do."

Carlisle came walking in the door at that moment. I knew then that he heard everything, even though it was not much. I was embarrassed.

"Bella, what is your decision?" Carlisle asked.

I started, still unsure of myself.

* * *

**Once again, sorry about how short it is. I know that I hate it when chapters become short. If I would have added the next part in, it would have been too long though. So, you get a little two-pager. Like I said, I am hoping to review really soon. **

**This story is going to end VERY soon. I'll give it 2-3 more chapters. I know what is going to happen. It is not typed up yet, but it will be soon. Also, a HUGE Alice pov part is coming up soon. **

**Check out my other stories! I like them better than I like this one. This is an old project (like 2 years I think), so it includes a lot of my horrible writing. Also, to make it non-confusing, I am trying to use the same style. Let me know what you think about that. **

**Hmm.. next update. Since I want to get this story over with (the end is near), I may update EXTREMELY soon. Please review. It can be a birthday present. My birthday is on Wednesday, so please review... -goes to the song All I want for Christmas- All I want for my birthday is a review! LOL.**

**So, yeah. Sorry about my dribble drabble. Just please review and know that the story will be coming to a close. **

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx (also, I changed my penname. It used to be Alicebrandoncullen. Not too much of a change. I still like the whole ABC thing that supernaturalgurl-12 gave me)**


	14. Chapter 14: Change In Plans

**As promised, there is a lot of Alice's point of view. The next chapter (and last chapter) will be all of Bella's point of view. It will be short also. **

**As always, I do not own the originals or the characters. Just copies and imaginary friends. **

**I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Alice

Bella made her choice. I saw it the second that she did. I saw no problems with her choice, but that did not mean anything. Sometimes, a knife can slip and the whole future changes. I hope that it doesn't happen.

I leaned into Jasper, who was sitting next to me in the living room. Jasper knew that something was up when I did that, so he began to question me.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" he asked. I knew that he did not mean to pry. He just wanted to help me.

I couldn't answer until he sent a wave of calm to me. "Bella chose…"

Bella

"I think I am going to have the surgery. Just promise me something, Carlisle," I said, trying to keep my voice even. In times like these, it would be nice to have Jasper around. Sensing my discomfort, Edward rubbed my shoulder.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"Promise me that if something goes wrong, you will try to change me. I understand if it does not go through. I want a _chance_ at least. Can you promise me that?" My voice betrayed me. It cracked and broke and the panic I was feeling showed through. I leaned into Edward for support.

"I promise, Bella. I doubt something would go wrong in the surgery, but I promise nevertheless," he was extremely compassionate.

"Thank you, Carlisle. You will be there during the surgery, right?" I asked, making sure.

"Of course; the cardiologist requested that I stay in there to make sure everything goes well. It is standard procedure," he said, making me more relieved. I nodded, but it turned into a yawn.

Edward, noticing my yawn, lied me down. "Bella, I think you have worn yourself out. Why don't you go to sleep? Carlisle and I could book the surgery," he said, murmuring my lullaby. I quickly drifted.

Alice

"Bella chose the surgery," I said.

"And?" Jasper said, turning it more into a question.

"I don't see anything going wrong, but that does not mean anything. This is _Bella_ we are talking about! Danger always catches up to her," I said. The calming effect had no effect on me. I was screaming, despite the calm.

"Alice, honey. Calm down. It will be okay," he said.

"Fine," I instantly calmed down.

"Thank you." Jasper sensed my emotions. I guess they went haywire for a moment.

"Thank you, love. I don't know what I would do without you," I said, kissing him.

Bella

When I woke up, Edward noticed.

"Bella, Carlisle and I scheduled your surgery for September 2. That way, you can have your birthday to yourself. Carlisle thinks that you may be recovered enough to change before your birthday," he said.

"Okay," I said, yawning again. This time, I felt bad. I just woke up.

Alice

I kept lookout for every possible move that would change Bella's future. I wanted her surgery to go okay.

The surgery was only in 2 weeks when Edward and Carlisle planned it. Unfortunately, time passes too fast and the surgery was planned for tomorrow. Bella and I were both scared. Edward was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do.

Bella

Finally, the day came for my surgery. After this, I could not turn back.

After a huge kiss with Edward and a goodbye, Carlisle and the cardiologist rolled me to the operating room.

"Bella, count down from 15," Carlisle said.

I started, but the blackness overcame me before I got to 10. I was out.

Alice

Bella was asleep from the anesthesia. Everything was going smoothly so far. I kept the family updated as we waited in the waiting room. I made sure to talk low enough so that the other humans or Charlie could not hear me.

A vision came to me. _Bella was still sleeping. In the background, a monitor was beeping slower and slower. All of a sudden, a monotone beep came from the machine, signaling that Bella was going to die._

"_I will take her from here. If you can all leave the room and call my son, Edward in the room, it would be appreciated. He needs to have the chance to say his final words," Carlisle explained as the doctors left to get Edward._

Edward tensed up, hearing my vision. Jasper sent him waves of calm. Edward tried to take them, but it still did not consume all of his raw fear for Bella.

The doctors came in a few seconds later. I was busy trying to see the outcome. Edward ran into the operating room at the highest human speed possible.

Thanks to my supernatural hearing, I heard everything. I saw what was happening in my visions. I continued to give the rest of the family updates.

"Edward is going to bite Bella. From my visions, it will work. She will turn into a vampire. Carlisle had already stitched up Bella's chest before he came in. He is going to announce her as dead in a few seconds," I said. Esme looked like she was about to cry. Even Rosalie was upset. Everyone was distressed. Poor Jazzy.

Just then, Carlisle came out of the room, remorse in his eyes and voice. "I'm sorry, but Bella did not make it. Everything was going right, but her body could not take the change. I am so sorry. I can assure you that we did everything in our power to bring her back," Carlisle explained for Charlie's benefit.

Keeping up with human emotions, we all put our head in our hands and made noises as if we were crying. Emmett played his new 'shocked' look. He then began to scream "why her?" while looking up. He was playing this off pretty well. Esme ran to Carlisle and wrapped her arms around him while crying.

Charlie seemed beyond words. He lost his only child, although he did not blame anyone.

Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie walked out of the room to discuss funeral arrangements. Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and I went back to our house. Jasper couldn't take the emotions in the room. Also, Edward had brought her home for her three days of torture.

* * *

**How did you like it? I hope you really did. **

**Like I said, next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review. The last chapter should be posted up later tonight. I don't feel like writing it right now. I promise it will be done with today! YAY!!! Finally, I know.**


	15. Chapter 15: Alive

**Guess what? This is the last chapter! Finally, I know. I think the story was ready to be done. It has been on the back of my mind for 2 years now. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulder because of it. I am so excited. :D**

**Last disclaimer for A New Dawn: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately, even XDMary will not give me Jasper. Nor will Alice. Hm... evil plots. **

**Okay, so without further ado, this is Chapter 15: Alive. Sorry it is short. Oh, and they do have an Alice's point of view on here. I couldn't just leave it at that. :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella

Pain. Consuming fire. Pain. Consuming fire. More pain. How was that possible?

I didn't know what happened. My mind would not let me think. I don't remember my last moments, my family, or my life. Everything was blocked out with pain.

When the pain became even more unbearable, I began to thrash around. I was held down by a strong force, but I continued to attempt to thrash around.

I screamed a few times also. I knew that someone would hear me, no matter where they were. In that case, I didn't even know where I was. I begged for death. I wanted to die, to no longer be living. I wanted to make sure that I would never have to deal with this pain again or any other pain for that matter.

Alice

When Jasper and I got to the house, we could hear screaming and thrashing. We knew that it was Bella. Edward had changed her by now. There was no way that she could have lived this long. She was having trouble in the few minutes during surgery.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle were holding her down. Esme and Rosalie were trying to calm her down. It didn't work, and she continued to thrash harder. Of course, my big brother Emmett was able to keep her down for now. I knew that he would not be able to succeed in later attempts. Bella would be too strong; she would try to harm herself. She was already wishing for death.

Bella

Pain. Pain. Pain.

I heard people trying to console me. It was no success. The pain was unbearable. It hurt even more when I moved, but the moves were involuntary. I wanted to just end it now.

I was getting nowhere with my attempts for death. I stopped fighting and thrashing around. I would just burn alive.

After awhile, the pain in my hands and feet began to fade. Instead, it was a fire-consuming battle in my heart. I couldn't hold back the screams and pleas.

All at once, the fire stopped. Once it did, I was given time to think. I realized that the surgery did not go well; I was too close to death for one person.

I opened my eyes for the first time to a new life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I surely did! It was a weight, but a nice weight. It took my mind off of everything. **

**Check out the next chapter for a thanks and whatnot. **

**How did you like it? I hope you did like it a lot. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter and a few others. I know you probably expected more. Unfortunately, I am not a vampire and cannot tell you how my changing went. In the case that that does happen, I will change this up. After I feed. :D Mkay? LOL..**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! Also, check out my other stories! There is one called Edward's Pain that was my inspiration for writing Bella's changing in this chapter. It is much better there though.**

**So, let me know what you think. Please review. The last chapter is just a thanks. I'll probably name it something random.**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


	16. Here's To You Don't own song

Okay, just some simple thanks! I had a few people that really inspired this story and wanted to give them their thanks. I hope they read this. I'll save the best for last.

First off, to my nanny. Thanks for letting me borrow your computer for the Chapter 10. I know you won't read this, but I thought that I should thank you in some way. Your people are coming (inside joke)

Secondly, to my reviewers. I thought I should give you all a personal message. So, here it goes.

serenarussell123 I hope I updated fast enough for you. Sorry about how slow I am. There were issues with my family and whatnot while writing this.

TakeOutYourTeethAndBiteMe I hope you read what the note says. Sorry about that cliffy. I thought it would get reviews. :D Apparently, it did.

Insert-evil-laugh-here Of course, Alice would do something like that. Hmm.. Ms. Shopaholic. Also, I hope you read what the note said. :D Sorry about that cliffy also.

xx-twilight7-xx Thanks for the complement. Again. A New Dawn is now complete. Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed the other chapters.

Carlisle060 hmm… I laughed at your comment. :D I hope you found out your answer. If you need more explanation, please PM or email me. I'll be happy to help. As with anyone else

LuvDaAlchemist lol, nice. Um. I didn't want it to be like Romeo and Juliet. I still haven't recovered all the way from reading that. It was so complicating but beautiful! I guess it was kind of like it though. Don't worry, I still love you. :D (I know her in person, so it isn't that odd.) Just not queerly. I'm not like that.

juliaerica hehe thanks. Your reviews really kept me writing. Literally. I didn't want to stop after reading your comments. It's what drove me to write the end.

Thirdly, to all the people who added me to your favorites/alerts. Thanks so much.

To all the readers: thanks. I would name you up there, but you didn't review.

Lastly, to supernatural-gurl12 THANKS!!!! Words can't express that enough. You really helped me out with the idea of the story and everything else. Not to mention Edward's pain. It's up now. Hope you get to read this with all the stuff going on. We need to email soon. Maybe once we have time to do it. :D We are both very busy people. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! It means a lot to me!

I'm off now. My birthday is on the fifth and I need to finish up some stuff. I want to have a sleepover, but I have a surprise that I have been working my behind off for them. It isn't finished yet, but it is close. Plus, I wanna celebrate finishing by writing a small little one shot.

If you liked this story, check out my others! By the time you read this, there may be more than the three that I had up at the moment.

Thanks for reading. Finally, I'm out.

xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx


End file.
